Do Yû want an apricot ?
by July Cece
Summary: OS Lavi et Kanda partent en mission, un étrange manoir apparait la nuit tombée pour disparaître aussitôt, une innocence s'y cacherait-elle ? Coincés dans cette bâtisse ils ne peuvent qu'attendre. Le rideau se lève alors et les masques tombent. YUVI


**Happy birthday Gégèle ! **T'as vu j'y ai pensé xD Bon c'est vrai qu'à la base cet OS c'était pour te remercier de m'avoir mis mon 100ème review sur "_Under the snow_" Mais l'occasion était trop belle, puis j'avais la flemme de l'écrire et il me fallait une motivation. Donc en cadeau d'anniversaire ça me donnait une date limite ^^' Bref dans tout les cas il est là, un Yuvi comme promis !

Le truc c'est que c'est mon tout premier OS à tendance yaoi quoi T_T donc je ne garantis pas qu'il soit bien, surtout que j'ai du speeder vers la fin... je voulais pas que ça dépasse le baiser xD Donc disons que c'est un test, histoire de voir si j'arrive à écrire un truc potable en une semaine U_U Sinon ! J'espère de tout coeur ne pas être tombé dans l'OOC (ma pire crainte) J'aime voir Lavi qui ne ris pas, genre visage d'ange ou grande gueule mais pas grand fou du roi ! Donc là... il est pas comme ça xD Puis j'ai essayé de faire un Kanda Kanda mais on sait jamais

Et je panique grave là xD Donc je pris pour avoir écris un truc potable, mais faire en un OS ce que d'autre font en une fiction entière, c'est pas de la tarte ! Donc je croise les doigts èoé

_Bisou's les petits poulets_ **Emy**

**PS : **_je t'offre une banane ou un abricot à toi aussi xD c'est au choix =D_**  
><strong>

**Thanks for my 100° review**

**and**

**Happy birthday GGL-HY !  
><strong>

**From :** DGray-man, les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino uniquement.

**Pairing :** Yuvi soit Kanda Yu et Lavi

**Raiting :** K+ (même si ça vaut un K tout simple T_T)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do Yû want an apricot ?<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Suisse, 17 décembre 18XX<em>

- Tu veux un abricot ?

De toutes les rues qui s'étaient dressées devant eux il avait fallu qu'ils en choisissent une marchande. Il avait fallu que son imbécile de coéquipier s'extasie devant un stand de fruits et légumes. Kanda sentit ses doigts se serrer autour de mugen alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Si encore ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que pour ce stupide abricot il aurait put pardonner au stupide lapin son attirance pour un fruit, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient déjà pris du retard lorsque le roux avait insisté pour visiter une librairie, caresser une portée de lapereaux à vendre, nourrir un chat errant et tant d'autres.

Pourtant rien de tout ça ne surprenait le japonnais, il l'avait sentit, il avait su que cette mission le pousserait à bout et ce dès qu'il fut appelé par Komui. Ce n'était pas l'appel qui l'avait mis sur la piste de la mission catastrophe mais plutôt la rencontre qu'il avait fait dans le bureau du grand Intendant. Là sur le canapé en soie rouge se tenait assis confortablement le lapin. L'emmerdeur par excellence. Le seul exorciste qui par moment parvenait à l'énerver plus que la pousse de soja. En soi un tel exploit relevait du divin mais pour Kanda c'était une bataille en continue. Réussir à ne pas l'embrocher à chacune de ses réflexions puériles lui demandait une telle retenue qu'il en ressortait le plus souvent avec un mal de tête ou un besoin urgent de se défouler sur le premier venu.

Pourtant ce curieux personnage non sans le rendre fou de rage le rendait fou d'intérêt. Plus que tout, Kanda détestait cet air que le roux se donnait. Ce masque qu'il portait constamment et que tout le monde prenait pour son vrai visage. C'était peut-être ce qui le rendait si méprisable à ses yeux. Lui qui était toujours direct et franc, le froid Kanda, ne supportait pas l'idée que l'un des pantins de la Congrégation puisse se jouer des autres avec si peu de remords. Car il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, faire les âneries qui lui plaisait, sortir blagues ringardes à la pelle rien n'y faisait. Kanda le voyait bien son regard. Ce regard vide, froid et quelque peu cruel en un sens. Ce regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait à son grand-père, lorsqu'il partait à la bibliothèque, dès qu'il redevenait lui et non l'exorciste qu'on lui demandait d'être. De la jalousie ? Peut-être et alors ?

- Alors tu en veux un ? S'impatienta Lavi en tendant le fruit au japonnais.

Ce-dernier plissa les yeux avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Le roux était toujours égal à lui même. Arborant toujours ce sourire faux tant connu, toujours cet œil pétillant de vie et de bonheur, cet allure d'homme heureux et fier. Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de lâché un bref soupir et de tourner le dos à l'exorciste.

- Je vois, souffla Lavi en portant le fruit à sa bouche.

Il accéléra alors le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fidèle ami.

- Il faudrait que tu goûtes d'autres aliments plus sains. Tu n'en a pas marre de ne te nourrir que de sobas ? Je ne te contredirai pas sur le fait que niveau énergie tu es au maximum mais tu as pensé aux vitamines ? Il n'y a rien de tel que les fruits pour faire le plein de vitamine. Alors tu es certain de ne pas vouloir d'abricot... quoique maintenant c'est trop tard j'ai mangé le dernier.

Au fur et à mesure que le roux parlait le kendoka voyait du coin de l'œil ses jointures blanchirent sur le pommeau de mugen. Le voilà qui repartait dans un grand discours, sur les vitamines cette fois-ci. Kanda avait déjà eut droit à l'importance de la lecture, la vitalité des petits lapereaux, la beauté des chats. Tant de futilité qui durcissait le masque de son compagnon. Au fond et ce bien qu'il n'ose pas se l'avouer, Kanda aurait aimé rencontrer Lavi. Pas l'exorciste mais le bookman. Pas le lapin mais le disciple du vieux ronchon. Si il le voyait sans son masque peut-être serait-il surpris. Peut-être que le lapin le surprendrait.

Oui.. au fond peut-être que...

- Le manoir que nous cherchons n'apparait que lorsque ''le soleil touche la terre'' d'après les traqueurs, reprit Lavi s'apercevant que le japonnais ne l'écoutait pas.

- D'après eux.

- Alors pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on parte ce matin ! C'est ridicule puisque l'innocence ne se montrera pas avant le couché du soleil.

Non. Kanda voulait bien croire que le roux faisait l'idiot et jouait un rôle en société même plus -il le savait- mais non il ne pouvait pas croire que sans son masque de clown Lavi était un être à part voire digne d'être écouté. Comment pourrait-il être si stupide, même en le faisant exprès...

- C'est pas à côté, répondit simplement le kendoka en espérant que ça suffirait à expliquer leur rapide départ.

- Oui mais on aurait put dormir jusqu'à ce midi... ou plus, se corrigea Lavi en tournant la tête. Il nous aurait alors suffit de prendre une calèche jusqu'au manoir.

- Il est en hauteur.

- Mais c'est pas une petite colline qui arrêterait une calèche, se plaignit le borgne. T'es trop matinal Yû tu ne prends pas le temps de vivre.

- Redis ça encore une fois, siffla Kanda en pointant la lame de son katana sous le menton de son coéquipier. Appelle moi par mon prénom une fois de plus et je te découpe en tranche.

- Toujours aussi susceptible n'est-ce pas ! Sourit Lavi en plissant son unique œil vert. Si tu dormais plus tu serais de meilleure humeur j'en suis certain.

En plus de ses gamineries incessantes il fallait que le jeune homme se croit plus malin que les autres. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de donner des conseils ? Depuis quand connaissait-il sa vie mieux que lui ? Kanda aimerait pouvoir dormir comme une marmotte lui aussi. Il aimerait. Il le pourrait si s'endormir n'était pas une lutte.

Le japonnais baissa les yeux et serra les dents. Ces saletés de fleurs étaient toujours là, parsemant le sols et même les rebords de fenêtres. Oh oui il aimerait dormir, il aimerait mais le peu de temps qu'il passait dans les bras de Morphée le fatiguait encore plus. Chaque réveil le rendait un peu plus fou. Dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin il espérait un court instant ne plus les voir. Pourtant elles ne manquaient jamais à l'appel. Lorsque ses yeux étaient ouverts le sol se recouvrait de fleurs de lotus. Des fleurs empoisonnées. Des fleurs maudites. Des fleurs qu'il haïssait depuis son enfance. D'ailleurs son enfance elle même il aurait aimé l'oublier. Mais d'un autre côté c'était une partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas renier, qu'il acceptait malgré tout.

Alors entendre dire, qui plus est de la bouche de l'idiot de lapin, qu'il ne dormait pas assez c'était presque de l'irrespect. Il avait beau être un apprenti bookman, Lavi ne connaissait rien à son sujet et il n'avait pas à lui donner ce genre de... conseils. Kanda ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de lui offrir une belle réponse pour lui faire comprendre que ses heures de sommeil il pouvait se les mettre là où il voulait.

- Tss ! Souffla le kendoka en repartant d'un pas rapide.

Lavi se contenta de pousser un soupir en le suivant. Ah si seulement Allen n'était pas déjà en mission avec Miranda ils auraient put partir ensemble pour une fois. En plus (un léger sourire détendit ses lèvres) ils auraient pu s'amuser un peu dans le manoir avant de vraiment retrouver l'innocence. La mission aurait durer trois ou quatre jours, ils auraient été tranquilles entre amis... Mais le destin en avait décider autrement. Il avait dut partir en mission avec Kanda le solitaire.

Au début il aurait voulu hurler son désaccord. À chaque mission Kanda le menaçait une trentaine de fois, soupirait à chacune de ses blagues, levait les yeux au ciel dès qu'il lui souriait et tant d'autres. Partir en mission avec lui n'avait rien de distrayant. C'était pourtant ce qu'il demandait à ses missions, de le distraire. En particulier celles où il partait sans son grand-père. Ce qui était précisément le cas.

Mais maintenant il préférait prendre la situation du bon côté. Kanda avait beau toujours rester en retrait par rapport aux autres il le troublait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il le troublait parce que sous ses airs de gros dur, Lavi savait qu'il cachait des sentiments bien plus forts que la moyenne. Kanda faisait toujours tout à fond. La Congrégation connaissait son côté autoritaire et bourru mais quant était-il de sa face cachée ? Lavi n'était que trop bien placé pour savoir qu'une personne ne se montrait jamais à visage découvert au reste du monde. Lui même se cachait en permanence derrière une carapace. Il savait que Kanda ne se dévoilait pas entièrement et sa curiosité d'apprentis bookman le poussait à titiller le japonnais, à le suivre, à le provoquer. Toutes les idées étaient bonnes pour tenter de faire tomber le masque. Car oui, Kanda l'intriguait.

Donc cette mission avait un bon côté. Pour peu qu'ils ne réussissent pas à sortir à temps du manoir, ils passeraient la nuit dans la mystérieuse bâtisse... Lavi avait souvent de la chance mais espérer une telle chose était ridicule. Connaissant Kanda il allait entrer dans le manoir dès son apparition, trouver l'innocence en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait à Lavi pour entrer à son tour, ressortir tranquillement avant que le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon et rentrer au QG durant la nuit. Si seulement Allen était là...

Le roux se cogna contre un mur assez mou et chaud, sortant de ses pensées il leva la tête en se frottant le nez. Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Kanda à ce moment là lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Regarde où tu vas imbécile ! Pesta le japonnais en le dévisageant.

L'imbécile en question bafouilla un «_ Pardon Yû _» qui lui valu une nouvelle menace et une autre rencontre avec la pointe de mugen. Après que le kendoka ai rangé son arme, Lavi jeta un œil alentour. Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis déjà pas mal de temps et une haute colline se dressait majestueusement devant eux. Quelle faute inadmissible pour un apprentis bookmen ! Perdu dans ses pensées Lavi n'avait pas fait attention au chemin suivi ! Bookman allait sans aucun doute le sermonner lorsqu'il s'apercevrait de la pauvreté de ses notes.

- Pour monter on doit passer par une forêt n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur son camarade qui commençait à repartir.

- Oui.

- Je doute qu'il y ait une auberge là haut alors...

- T'as mangé y'a une heure abruti ! Le coupa le brun sans se retourner.

- Mais il est à peine onze heures et je te rappelle qu'en automne la nuit ne tombe pas avant dix-huit heure ! On est bon pour attendre au minimum six heures là-haut alors...

- Tu peux pas arrêter de geindre !

- Mes excuses ô grand Yû ! Lança Lavi avant de serrer les dents en se rendant compte de son erreur.

En effet Kanda s'était de nouveau retourné et ses jointures blanchirent à vue d'œil sur le manche de son katana. Lavi eut à peine le temps de voir la lame passer devant ses yeux. Kanda s'arrêta dans son élan, la pointe de mugen à seulement quelques centimètres du front du roux. Une explosion avait retentit au sommet de la colline et son souffle s'était propagé à travers la forêt. Lavi mit ses bras devant sa tête tandis que Kanda avait reculé, se plaçant derrière un sapin. Lorsque la bourrasque cessa le brun s'engouffra avec hâte dans la forêt.

- Yû attends ! S'époumona Lavi alors que Kanda était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Mais quel idiot !

Il décrocha son maillet et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une taille raisonnable. Puis il posa la tête de son arme au sol et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Allonge-toi !

Aussitôt le manche s'allongea l'emportant dans les airs. Il zigzagua entre les conifères avant de retrouver la japonnais. Ce-dernier soupira avec énervement avant de s'accrocher lui aussi au manche du maillet. Lavi avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, il devait admettre qu'il arriverait plus rapidement avec lui qu'en courant. L'explosion qui avait retentit le laissait penser que des akumas avaient été plus rapide qu'eux. L'un aura certainement perdu patience et aura tiré au hasard pour ce défouler. Ces démons étaient si prévisible qu'il commençait à s'en lasser. Mais d'un autre côté, si comme lui les akumas méditaient... il aurait de sérieuses questions à se poser quant à ses activités personnelles.

Une fois en haut ses soupçons s'avérèrent être exacts. Cinq akumas de niveau II étaient assis à la lisière de la forêt. Lavi laissa échapper un rire moqueur et pour une fois Kanda lui donna raison. Les cinq démons présents dans la clairière étaient pour le moins ridicules. Devant eux se tenaient une carte de jeux, un missile aux couleurs douteuses, un bourdon géant, un très gros morceau de sucre devant lequel tout enfant aurait craqué et un livre de la taille d'un homme. Le dernier se faisait réprimander par le bourdon. À en juger par les arbres alentours c'était lui qui avait lancé l'attaque. Plusieurs feuilles étaient plantées dans des sapins et l'un deux était même tomber au sol.

- Tu veux que l'on se fasse repérer imbécile ! Le Comte a bien dis que nous devions être discrets ! Les exorcistes sont aux courants de l'existence du manoir et ils viendront bientôt pour récupérer l'innocence ! On dirait que tu veux les faire arriver plus vite !

- Mais je me fais chier ! On attends depuis l'aube ! S'énerva le livre sur lequel un visage aux traits tirés venait d'apparaître. J'ai besoin d'action moi !

- T'en aura de l'action mais il faut attendre encore quelques heures...

- J'en ai ma claque !

Aussitôt l'akuma s'ouvrit et une multitude de feuilles de papiers s'envolèrent avant de se planter dans des arbres alentours. À en voir le résultat elles étaient vraiment tranchantes, un nouveau sapin se trancha en deux et se laissa tomber sur le sol parsemé d'épines. Lavi fit la grimace avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Kanda.

En soit des akumas de niveaux II n'étaient pas une réelle menace pour deux exorcistes bien entrainés mais si ils les détruisaient maintenant le Comte Millénaire le saurait et enverrait des troupes bien plus puissantes. Kanda ne lâchait plus les deux akumas des yeux. Ils avaient l'air si grotesque qu'il se demandait même si le Comte n'avait pas envoyer ses plus faibles soldats. Mais si il y avait bien une chose que le japonnais avait appris dans son enfance c'était de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Aussi il se méfia plus qu'il ne l'aurait du des cinq akumas.

La clairière dans laquelle ils s'étaient regroupés était l'endroit même où le manoir apparaissait chaque soir. Un manoir maudit dont les habitants des villages alentours ne s'approchaient jamais. La rumeur voulait qu'il apparaisse tout les soirs lorsque le soleil touchait la terre et qu'il disparaisse aussitôt la nuit tombée. Un manoir fantôme qui n'était visible qu'au crépuscule, une mission simple en apparence. Pourtant la rumeur ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Des disparitions. Certains habitants voisins voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire avaient tenté de pénétrer le manoir à la nuit tombée. D'après les témoignages aucun n'était revenu. Voilà le réel problème qui agaçait le kendoka. Rien ne lui assurait qu'il pourrait ressortir à temps du manoir. Il lui fallait battre les akumas peu de temps avant le couché du soleil afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans le manoir dès son apparition. Là il lui faudra trouver l'innocence et la récupérer en moins d'une heure, tout en sachant que les akumas des villages voisins viendraient très certainement prendre le relais pour le retarder. Le tout en trainant le boulet derrière lui.

Le boulet en question observait chacun des démons présent à la lisière de la forêt. Leurs moindre faits et gestes se gravaient dans sa mémoire pour ne plus en ressortir. En les voyant se mouvoir, Lavi parvenait à comprendre leurs attaques. Ainsi le bourdon dont l'abdomen lourd pendait vers l'avant tenta plusieurs fois d'attaquer le livre en le menaçant de son dard ; il devait très certainement pouvoir envoyer des aiguilles à répétitions. Après, savoir si il y avait le moindre danger lors d'un contact il ne pouvait pas le dire. Acide ? Poison ? Bombe ? Le doute demeurait et seule une approche directe pourrait le fixer.

Il se tourna alors vers Kanda tout en prenant soin de rester caché derrière un arbre.

- Que fait-on Yû ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On attends, répondit Kanda alors qu'une veine de rage était apparu sur son front lorsque le roux avait prononcé son prénom. Le crépuscule. On n'attaque pas avant.

- Ils ne sont que cinq, remarqua Lavi. Je pourrais facilement les griller et...

- Faire comprendre au Comte que nous sommes sur le coup, termina Kanda en grinçant des dents. Alors attends !

Lavi fit la moue puis se laissa glisser le long du sapin afin d'être tranquillement assis. Kanda avait beau être l'un des meilleurs exorcistes, lorsqu'il était en mission il devenait un réel dictateur. Sur le coup le roux eut presque envie de sortir de la forêt pour dire «_ Coucou c'est moi _» aux démons et ce dans l'unique but de mettre Kanda en rogne. Mais il se retint sachant pertinemment que Kanda ne l'aiderai pas à se défendre et qu'il aurait une bonne chance de finir en patté pour démons.

Le pire dans l'histoire c'était que Kanda avait souvent raison. En mission lorsqu'il attaquait ce n'était jamais au hasard. En moins d'une seconde le brun était capable de monter toute une stratégie d'attaque. Stratégie qu'il ne partageait jamais avec ses coéquipiers. Ou plutôt ses «_ boulets _» comme il les traitait la plupart du temps. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Lavi. En y repensant, c'était peut-être l'excentricité du japonnais qui le rendait si intéressant à ses yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun. Ce-dernier n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure. Les yeux fixé sur les cinq akumas, il attendait. Lavi sourit avant de se faire une raison. Il ne lui restait qu'à patienter.

::

::

- Attention Yû !

Le japonnais poussa un cri de rage alors que le bourdon lui fonçait dessus. Depuis l'attaque du missile le brun avait les pieds collés au sol. Ce qui lui posait le plus problème c'était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cette saloperie d'akuma l'avait visé à l'intérieur du manoir. Le soleil se couchait et si il ne trouvait pas le moyen de sortir d'ici rapidement Dieu seul sait ce qui lui arriverait. Pourtant Kanda restait Kanda et ce n'était pas un ridicule bourdon qui allait lui faire peur, aussi il se défendit comme à son habitude, évitant chacun des jets d'acide du démon. Ces projectiles tombant aux côtés du japonnais faisaient de profonds trous dans le sol. Mais lorsque Mugen trancha le dard du démon avant de s'abattre sur sa tête pas même une rayure ne s'y grava.

Les deux exorcistes avaient réussis à s'emparer de l'innocence peu de temps avant mais les cinq akumas savaient se défendre. Lavi, aux prise avec la carte de jeu, remerciait le ciel d'avoir de bon réflexe. L'akuma semblait s'amuser à créer toutes sortes de pièges dans lesquels Lavi n'était miraculeusement toujours pas tombé. Trous, explosifs, mirages, poisons... Il réussit à faire griller le démon avant de se précipiter vers Kanda.

Un rapide coup d'oeil vers la sortie lui arracha une grimace. La clairière était de plus en plus sombre, le soleil se couchait et s'ils restaient plus longtemps dans le manoir...

- Yû il faut qu'on se bouge alors dépêche ! Hurla t-il en se plaçant entre le kendoka et un nouvel akuma qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Tss ! Facile à dire stupide lapin...

Le brun tenta en vain de se libérer. Le résultat laissa à désirer et il pesta encore plus en voyant l'extérieur s'assombrir à vue d'œil. Kanda fourra l'innocence dans la poche du roux avant de pointer mugen vers lui.

- Tire toi !

- Hein ? S'étonna Lavi en repoussant le livre. Tu délires ?

- On a pour mission de rapporter l'innocence, alors prends la et tire toi, je te rejoindrai.

- Mais t'es malade !

Kanda soupira avant de pousser violemment le roux sur le côté. Cet abruti était vraiment trop envahissant, il ne lui demandait pourtant pas la lune. Même si il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils restent coincés tout les deux, l'un pouvait partir pour mener la mission à terme. Mais apparemment cette idée n'était pas comprise du roux puisqu'il revint en aide au brun.

Un jet de flamme atteint l'akuma de plein fouet le détruisant sur le coup. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Le démon en forme de missile hurla quelque chose comme «_ Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici _» avant de lancer de nouveaux jets de colle. Lavi fit tournoyer son maillet les protégeant, lui et Kanda, de l'attaque.

Ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour crier après Lavi que le brun se rendit compte que le sol devenait liquide. Il pivota sur lui même et se contorsionna pour voir que le dernier akuma créait un sol mouvant. Les deux exorcistes allaient s'enfoncer. Mais c'était là sa chance de se libérer.

- Sors d'ici ! Pesta t-il contre le roux. Je te rejoins dans la seconde.

Lavi baissa la tête et comprit le plan du brun. La colle qui le maintenait en place commençait à disparaître, avalée par le sol en même temps qu'eux. Il avait déjà les mollets ensevelit lorsqu'il réussit à se sortir du trou avec son maillet.

Il atteint la sortie assez rapidement pour s'horrifier devant la pénombre qui l'entourait. Il posa son unique œil vert sur l'horizon et se pétrifia de terreur. Les faibles rayons du soleil qui perduraient disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Il ne restait que quelque minutes à Kanda pour sortir de là.

Pourtant le kendoka ne paraissait pas si pressé. À peine fut-il libérer de l'emprise du sol qu'il se jeta sur l'akuma en forme de missile pour le transpercer de part en part à l'aide de mugen. L'autre démon s'énerva et gela le sol dès que Kanda posa un pied à terre. Lavi hoqueta de surprise en le voyant à nouveau prisonnier de l'akuma. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horizon avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

- Tu traînes trop Yû !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le japonnais avant de jeter son arme qui se planta entre les deux yeux de l'akuma le faisant exploser instantanément.

Le roux brandit son innocence et se hâta de faire fondre la glace avec son feu. Mais à peine Kanda eut-il lever un pied du parterre à présent recouvert d'eau que la porte du manoir se referma les plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- Abruti de lapin !

::

::

Les yeux de Kanda s'étaient rapidement habitués à l'obscurité. Vivant dans le noir depuis son enfance, ses yeux n'avaient aucun mal à s'accorder à son environnement. Il se releva donc sans grande difficulté et fit quelques pas pour retrouver mugen. Une fois en main il rangea son arme dans son fourreau et se tourna vers le roux qui lui n'avait pas bougé.

Lavi était désavantagé. Certes il savait se repérer dans le noir -lire, écrire et commenter des ouvrages pour le vieux de jour comme de nuit l'avait habitué à vivre dans la lumière comme dans l'obscurité- mais il n'avait qu'un seul œil et, habitué ou pas, dans ce genre de situation c'était toujours délicat. La bataille était passé si vite qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur le manoir. Oui il savait ou se trouvait le mobilier, de quelle couleur était la tapisserie ou bien de quelle forme étaient les motifs sur le tapis de la pièce adjacente, mais tout ça lui était peu utile dans l'immédiat. Il ne savait pas à quelle distance était Kanda ou bien lui même à quel endroit il se trouvait dans la pièce.

Ainsi il ne vit pas le poing de Kanda arriver sur son jolie minois.

- T'étais pas obligé de me frapper Yû, gémit Lavi en se frottant la joue.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! S'emporta ce-dernier. Je t'avais dis de partir mais non ! T'es con ou quoi ?

- J'allais pas te laisser et partir en sifflant !

- Tu préfères mettre la mission en danger parce qu'un de tes pseudos camarades risque de ne pas revenir ? C'est risible !

Lavi écarquilla son unique œil, stupéfait de voir son homologue dans cet état. Qu'avait-il fait de mal à part le protéger ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'était censé faire un camarade lorsqu'il voyait son ami en danger... Un faible sourire prit place sur le visage du roux. Kanda n'était pas son ami. Il n'en avait aucun. Il devait n'en avoir aucun. C'était presque une insulte, voilà que Kanda le rappelait à l'ordre et lui balançait ses obligations d'apprentis bookman en pleine face.

Kanda souffla bruyamment avant de tourner la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque source de lumière. Il tâta alors les murs dans l'espoir de rencontrer 'un tableau. Si c'est souvenirs étaient bons... il en avait vu plusieurs alors qu'ils cherchaient l'innocence.

- Tu l'as toujours ? Demanda t-il au roux resté par terre un peu plus loin.

- J'ai toujours quoi ?

- L'innocence crétin !

- Oui, soupira Lavi en la sortant de sa poche.

Aussitôt la faible lueur qui s'en échappait illumina son visage et Kanda resta un instant sans bouger. Il était de retour. L'apprenti bookman qu'il avait croisé aux côtés du vieux se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. L'œil à demi-clos, les sourcils légèrement arqués, les traits tirés et la bouche entrouverte... Lavi fixait la boule aux reflets verts qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son regard d'habitude pétillants avait changé pour devenir vide, comme si tout autour n'existait plus. Il pensait.

À quoi, ça Kanda n'aurait put le dire mais une chose était certaine. Lavi avait changé... malheureusement pas assez longtemps pour Kanda qui serra les poings lorsque le roux prit à nouveau la parole.

- Si tu trouves du bois je pourrais faire un feu Yû ! On verra clair comme ça !

- Ne... ne prononce...

Le sourire de Lavi s'était agrandi tandis que Kanda passait ses mains contre le mur. Il attrapa finalement un cadre et le brandit en l'air avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces sur le roux. Un imposant sourire de démon sur les lèvres.

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom !

- Merci... pour le bois, gémit à nouveau le roux en se tenant la tête.

À peine eut-il saisi son maillet que le feu qui s'en échappa se propagea et embrasa les cadres que Kanda avait rassemblé. Ce ne fut que lorsque la lumière se propagea dans la pièce que le brun remarqua la table et les chaises de la salle voisines. Ils auraient put faire cramer une table de suite, ça aurait été bien plus simple.

Lavi tendit ses mains au dessus du feu et son sourire s'agrandit à nouveau.

- Au moins on ne mourra pas de froid, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Kanda. Je doute qu'il y ait le chauffage ici et une nuit d'hiver dans une maison comme celle-ci ne doit pas être des plus chaude.

- Tu serais dehors si tu m'avais écouté, grogna le brun en déviant le regard. Il faut vraiment être débile pour revenir alors que t'étais libre.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici... Lenalee ne m'aurait plus adressé la parole si j'étais revenu avec un bout de sa famille en moins.

Kanda ouvrit grand les yeux avant de porter son attention sur l'exorciste. Son sourire d'arriéré était toujours accroché à son visage ce qui ne réussit qu'à raidir d'avantage le brun.

- C'est certain que, commença t-il en plissant les yeux. Si aucun de nous ne revient elle ne pleurera pas.

- Ne pars pas si défaitiste Yû ! S'exclama Lavi en se penchant vers lui. On va sortir demain soir ! Après tout, les rumeurs comme quoi des gens disparaissait ici, c'était peut-être tout simplement un coup des akumas ou un autre truc du genre.

- Bien entendu, et ta bêtise elle vient d'où crétin ?

- Il faut te décrisper Yû, Restons soudé pour une fois !

- Je ne te suivrais pour rien au monde.

- Mais Yû !

Le japonnais perdit son calme derechef et dégaina mugen. Lavi n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et il se retrouva dos au sol, face à un kendoka bien trop énervé à son goût. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, c'était la cinquième fois. La cinquième fois qu'il osait.

- Je crois t'avoir dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! S'emporta Kanda en posant la lame de son katana sur le cou du roux.

- C'est pourtant ton nom si je ne me trompe, commença Lavi en souriant. Non d'accord pardon Kanda ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé !

Un sourire démoniaque tira les traits du brun tandis que sa lame frôlait le cou de son partenaire.

- J'ai pas entendu.

- Pardon Kanda ! Hurla Lavi en fermant son œil, apeuré.

- T'apprends vite stupide lapin, siffla le japonnais. Mais il faut le temps que ça rentre.

Kanda repartit s'asseoir en tailleur quelques mètres plus loin. Si il devait attendre une journée que le portail s'ouvre, autant attendre en méditant. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Lavi s'était relevé et se massait à présent le cou. Cette simple vision le ravit. Comme quoi il était possible de lui faire comprendre certaine règle à cet imbécile.

Il passa une main autour de son cou et déglutit péniblement. Lavi avait vraiment eut peur. Oui peur. En fait Kanda pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait. Le roux baissa la tête, riant intérieurement. Le brun serait-il allé jusqu'à l'exécution de sa menace ?

- Oui c'est sûr, gémit-il.

- Tss ! La ferme !

Il releva la tête avec hâte et observa le brun. La tête droite, les yeux fermés, le dos tendu... Alors il était comme ça lorsqu'il passait des heures dans la salle de méditation. Lavi plissa les yeux avant de s'asseoir dans la même position que l'exorciste. Il se redressa et leva la tête, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. La respiration lente, il se rendit vite compte que ses pensées s'ordonnaient. Le roux effaça tout sourire de son visage, toute sa frustration, toute sa colère refoulée s'atténuèrent. Pendant un instant se fut comme si il était tranquillement allongé sur son lit à la Congrégation. Il se sentait simplement... bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes, une heure, deux peut-être. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps dans cette pièce sombre.

Face au silence qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, Kanda tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant Lavi qui... méditait. Une vision inédite du roux. Il avait l'air plus neutre encore que lorsqu'il était à la bibliothèque avec son grand-père. Voilà à quoi ressemblait exactement Lavi lorsqu'il était lui même. Lorsqu'il était simplement Lavi. «_ C'est incroyable comme la méditation peut changer quelqu'un_. » songea Kanda en fronçant les sourcils. Ou alors c'était encore un tour, une blague ridicule du lapin.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le regardait avec insistance, Lavi ouvrit l'œil et rougit.

- Pardon Kanda ! S'écria t-il en se relâchant, allongeant ses jambes devant lui comme un enfant. Je ne pensais pas te déranger ! Mais t'as raison c'est génial de se reposer assis !

- P... pourquoi tu fais ça ? Finit par demander Kanda après mûre réflexion.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le roux en battant des paupières.

- L'idiot, répondit simplement le japonnais. Je t'ai vu. Te relâcher. T'es pas si con en vrai.

- Je... je dois le prendre comment ? Venant de toi c'est une sorte de compliment non ? Demanda t-il en titillant son bandana.

- Tu m'énerves, s'emporta le kendoka en se relevant.

Il s'avança vers Lavi, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, avant de lui hurler dessus.

- Je t'ai déjà vu ! Lorsque t'es avec le vieux ! Tu ris pas, tu blagues pas, tu fais pas le clown ! Là encore t'étais plus le même ! Alors dis moi ! Le petit rôle que tu joues à la Congrégation t'amuses bien ? Ça te fais rire de te foutre de la gueule des autres ? Tu nous traites comme des amis mais au fond dès que le vieux te dira de partir tu t'en iras sans demander ton reste pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas blairer les mecs comme toi ! Toi tu... Tu... Au fond tu... tu n'as jamais aimé personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma, la rouvrit sans le moindre résultat. Kanda restait debout face à lui, les sourcils froncés et les poings tant serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

- Dis pas ça... s'il te plaît... Kanda ne... ne me dis pas ça.

La voilà la raison qu'il cherchait en vain. Si il était tant intrigué par Kanda, c'était parce que la réciproque existait. Les deux exorcistes ne se laissaient pas de marbre et d'une certaine façon, malgré tout ce que Kanda venait de lui dire, le roux avait envie de le remercier. De le remercier pour avoir osé crier ce que lui tenait enfouit au plus profond de son cœur depuis si longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps en fin de compte.

- Alors arrêtes ! Reprit le brun en serrant les dents. Je ne le supportes plus. Ma seule envie quand je te croise c'est de te tuer. Comment... et c'est moi qu'on traite de misanthrope ? Moi au moins, je ne me cache pas, je ne ment pas, je ne vie pas comme... ça.

Lavi baissa la tête. Quand bien même Kanda pensait ce qu'il lui disait, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui de la sorte. Non il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Tu parles de moi, mais qui c'est qui laisses tomber ses camarades en mission ? Qui est égoïste au point de combattre seul, de vivre seul, de manger seul ? Tu as autant d'amis que moi Yû ! Si ce n'est même moins, s'écria le roux les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça ! Tu ne me connais pas !

- Pas plus que tu ne me connais moi.

Lavi se tut immédiatement et plongea son regard dans celui de Kanda. Le brun s'était un peu radoucit. Surprit par la remonté d'adrénaline de son ainé, son visage s'était détendu et son regard paraissait moins menaçant.

- J'aurais aimé rencontrer le vrai Lavi, conclut-il donnant une raison à son soudain changement de personnalité. Je crois que c'est impossible alors... oublie tout ça stupide lapin.

Il commença à tourner les talons mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche de son manteau. Lavi tendait le bras, le retenant près de lui. Il releva la tête lorsque Kanda le dévisagea. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Enchanté Kanda, moi c'est Lavi.

- Te fous pas de moi lapin débile ! S'écria le brun en se dégageant de son emprise.

- Il faudrait savoir se que tu veux, soupira Lavi. Tu sais... Moi j'ai toujours voulu... Enfin... Parler ouvertement avec toi.

- Tss !

- Alors tu peux me balancer que tu voudrais me connaître sans artifices mais moi j'ai pas droit à un ''bonjour'' enjoué ? T'as toujours été aussi chiant où tu t'es entrainé ?

Kanda se retourna un sourire de dément sur les lèvres.

- Oui ! Dis ce que tu penses idiot ! S'énerva le brun en serrant les poings.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je penses ? S'emporta Lavi en se relevant.

Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et jouit des deux centimètres qu'il faisait de plus vis-à-vis de Kanda. Il fronça les sourcils, serra les dents et les poings avant de lâcher prise.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Un enfant qui fait la tête parce que tout le monde ne lui obéit pas. Parce que le monde ne se pli pas à ses moindres volontés ! Tu gueules pour te faire entendre, tu menaces pour te faire comprendre, tu te bats mais pour prouver quoi ? Qu'au fond tu es un grand garçon capable de se défendre ? Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas les autres ? Ça te tuerait de partager un avis ? D'avoir des relations plus seines que celles de terreurs que tu entretiens ? Moi j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi mais apparemment ça ne fonctionne pas, Allen se rebelle mais ça fonctionne pas non plus, Komui te traites comme tu sembles le vouloir mais tu continues à l'envoyer balader ! Mais tu es qui au final YU !

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les joues de Lavi se colorèrent et il eut soudainement chaud. Il avait parlé vite, trop vite. Réagir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas du tout loin de là. Habituellement et en temps que futur bookman il se devait de réfléchir avant d'agir, de ne pas s'engager, de ne pas donner son avis. Rester neutre en toute circonstance. On pouvait difficilement dire qu'il avait été neutre face au brun. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de Kanda. Ce coup qu'il aurait mérité après lui avoir crié dessus comme il l'avait fait.

Le brun le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, l'empêchant de s'échapper avec ses bras. Pourtant contrairement à son attente, Lavi ne reçu pas un coup mais un baiser. Kanda posa ses lèvres contre celles du roux sans lui demander son avis. À ce contact Lavi rouvrit les yeux et rougit jusqu'à avoir le visage aussi coloré que ses cheveux. Pourtant il ne chercha pas à s'échapper de l'emprise de l'exorciste. Au contraire, il passa un bras dans le dos de Kanda afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Kanda frissonna en sentant l'étreinte de son coéquipier. D'ordinaire il l'aurait envoyé balader mais pas cette fois. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin rencontré. Lavi sans son masque n'était plus ce lapin débile aux blagues grotesques mais un homme fier qui parlait avec son cœur. Ce baiser il ne l'avait pas prémédité. Loin de là ! Mais... le voir ainsi l'avait pour ainsi dire... chamboulé.

- Tss ! Soupira le brun lorsque ses lèvres abandonnèrent celles de l'exorciste.

- Yû... murmura Lavi alors que Kanda retournait s'asseoir en tailleur près du feu.

- Te méprends pas. J'ai juste...

- Merci Yû ! S'écria le roux en lui sautant au cou, le faisant basculer dos au sol. Au fond je le savais que tu n'étais pas si cruel et froid.

- Ce sourire ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il sourit comme un imbécile heureux ?

- Te fais pas d'idées je te dis ! S'exclama Kanda en le repoussant tout en lui tournant le dos. J'ai perdu mon sang froid en te voyant t'exprimer librement. Oublie ça tu veux.

- Alors là aucune chance !

Le japonnais se retourna en fronçant les sourcils mais se radoucit aussitôt en voyant le visage illuminé de son coéquipier. Au fond il restait le descendant direct des bookmen. Qu'importe son vrai visage, Lavi était un interdit, une entrave à sa mission d'exorciste. Autant que lui était un poids pour le roux.

Lavi prit la tête du brun entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Demain lorsqu'on sortira...

- Si on sort, rectifia froidement Kanda.

- Demain, tout redeviendra comme avant n'est-ce pas ? Chacun... on oubliera tout... ou on fera comme si.

Voyant que son camarade ne répondait pas, Lavi laissa s'échapper un léger soupire avant de poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kanda. Il se lova tendrement dans ses bras avant de fermer son œil vert qui pétillait plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Alors, s'il te plais Kanda, laisse moi profiter encore un peu.

Le brun plissa les yeux en détaillant le tendre lapin qui se collait à lui. Après tout, il pouvait bien en profiter lui aussi. Il pourrait toujours dire que le manoir lui avait retourné la tête et qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait... oui ! C'était une très bonne idée ça !

Juste une journée, une simple journée passé contre lui. Kanda laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de Lavi et il s'endormit entouré de la douce fragrance du parfum du lapin.

::

::

Le marchand le regarda en souriant, ce sourire sincère et chaleureux, ce sourire presque identique au sien... Kanda baissa les yeux et tenta d'analyser avec soin le fruit qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Riche en fer et plein de vitamines, certes il n'était pas orange comme un abricot mais en soit le changement... c'était pas si mal. Kanda était bien placé pour le savoir à présent.

Relevant la tête il plissa les yeux en revoyant le sourire du marchand qui n'avait pas disparu. Il lui tendit une pièce et partit en lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie. Pas la peine de faire payer à Komui ce genre de bêtise. D'ailleurs, le brun se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait ça. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint qu'il comprit.

Son sourire toujours présent. La chaleur qu'il dégageait constamment. Ses cheveux flamboyant qui resplendissaient au soleil. Son œil d'un vert émeraude qui savait lui parler juste en croisant les siens. Oui, Kanda l'avait bien vite juger. Au final le lapin crétin n'était pas si idiot que ça. Pire, il s'avérait être bien plus réfléchit que tout ceux que le kendoka avait rencontré jusque là. Il était lui tout simplement.

Kanda serra un peu plus son achat dans sa main avant de s'avancer vers le roux. Ce-dernier était plongé dans un livre face à une librairie et il ne fit pas attention au japonnais qui s'approcha de lui.

Cet air qu'il avait arracha un soupir à Kanda. Au fond il était faible. Faible face à lui. Il leva le bras et passa sa main devant les yeux de Lavi. Tout ce que le roux réussit à voir à ce moment ce fut un éclair jaune. Il reposa le livre avec hâte et saisit la manche du brun pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Lorsqu'il vit ce que Kanda tenait, le regard du borgne s'illumina comme jamais. Il tourna légèrement la tête de telle sorte qu'il put voir l'air renfrogné qu'avait son amant.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Kanda et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le kendoka fronça les sourcils sans pour autant briser le lien. Il se retint de lui crier après et attendit que le roux le relâche pour lui demander :

- Tu veux une banane ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors là si vous avez lu je vous supplie de reviewer T_T<strong>

**_Vous trouvez que je bascule dans l'OOC ? L'ambiance est naze ? Ca va trop vite ? Pas assez de détails ?_**

_Dîtes moi tout X_X C'est mon tout premier OS ya... shonen-ai x)_

**Donc tout les avis sont bienvenue, bon ou mauvais !**


End file.
